ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vatrix
Welcome Hi, welcome to FFS Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Video Games Awesome Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OmgHAX! (Talk) 17:38, July 7, 2012 Hi. Could you stop changing the link for Deadly Premonition Episode one. The Blip version of that episode is glitched..PrepaidPie (talk) 16:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC)PrepaidPie Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:56, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Reason for adding links Hi, in case you're wondering why I've added all of those Pre Shows, Post Shows, .5 Shows to the Episode List; I did it because they weren't part of YouTube playlists(they were links in YouTube video annotations, descriptions) and they were unlikely to be watched or noticed by anyone. I did not add any that were part of playlists because they are already extremely visible. --Gariscus (talk) 01:46, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Changing links. Hey, I've gone through all videos that are on Blip and only 710 of them are exclusive to Blip(videos, not episodes). I've made a list of all the videos that are only on Blip. Some episodes have a few videos on YouTube so I've gone through the Wiki and replaced Blip videos with their YouTube equivalent(because Blip videos are becoming unplayable). I've noticed lots of the episode links on this wiki link to videogamesawesome.com. These links often simply have embedded Blip videos(which is fine for videos that are exclusively on Blip) and don't link to the YouTube version. The other videogamesawesome.com links contain embedded Blip videos with a link to the YouTube playlist for the episode/longhaul or embedded Blip videos with a link to the WRONG YouTube playlist. However the newer videogamesawesome.com links have the YouTube video the specific episode starts at in the playlist embedded into the page. So I was wondering you'd be fine with me going through the episode list and changing all the videogamesawesome.com links that don't link to the specific video in the playlist the episode starts at, to a direct link to the video in the playlist. e.g. changing this: http://videogamesawesome.com/2012/03/30/phoenix-wright-is-awesome-episode-2/ to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xxZGtBqDwM&list=PL27DADC641C84ED58 I'd also like to change YouTube links that simply link to the playlist, to the video within the playlist the episode starts at e.g this: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFB8B381EEF989D6E to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DscyIM7AzWY&list=PLFB8B381EEF989D6E And also change links that simply like to the YouTube video, without the playlist e.g this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTtXaL2r04I to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTtXaL2r04I&list=PLGxCL8JAojAMPfHpbpze0As-Pq4DW9qMN I hope this post is legible. I simply want to make is easier for fans like me to directly watch a specific VGA episode. This Wiki was a fantastic resource when I was catching up on VGA, but Blip wasn't deleting videos then... --Gariscus (talk) 03:22, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I don't know if you've somehow missed this post, but I'd please like a reply(before I go and spend hours changing lots of links, only to have it reverted) telling me whether or not I should go ahead with my link changing, thank you. --Gariscus (talk) 03:50, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for replying. I'll leave all videogamesawesome.com(vga.com) links alone for now. With regards to the first suggestion(I said this in my lengthy post on your Talk Page before, but I'll try to reword it to make more sense), my reasoning for changing older vga.com links to YouTube links is this: older vga.com pages in general have unplayable Blip videos embedded, plus some of them don't link to a YouTube playlist at all(some don't even link to a YouTube playlist and simply have dying Blip links embedded), some link to the wrong YouTube playlist altogether. Blip is going to be abandoned eventually. In future, if I ever do change vga.com links I will not touch the newer vga.com links that have YouTube links embedded(aka practically all of 2014, except a couple Episodes in January). With regards to the second suggestion, I'll make sure to follow those guidelines when changing YouTube links. It'll be a day or two before I get to work as I'm currently getting over a flu. You're welcome. This is a great wiki. Once I've made the changes I want to make to the links I'll become a lot less active. In future I'll likely only add Twitch only Episodes or replace them with links to YouTube playlists(once they've been deleted from Twitch and I've uploaded them to my VGA Archaeologist channel). --Gariscus (talk) 06:47, January 3, 2015 (UTC)